


Peter Parker's Middle of the Night Hug

by MusicLover19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, To An Extent, but also probably not the best idea to read if you haven't seen it, i wanted something nice, nothing too big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover19/pseuds/MusicLover19
Summary: Word of warning, this has the potential to spoil a part of Infinity War.Peter wakes up, he ventures to the kitchen for a glass of water, only to find Tony already there. It doesn't take long to realise that something wrong.Alternatively; Tony had a rather vivid dream that he cannot shake. He tries to clear his mind, to get a drink, but it takes over a little more than he had thought possible. He gets lost in what he was sosurehad happened to him.





	Peter Parker's Middle of the Night Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this has spoilers. Be warned. I have mentioned it a lot and even though it's not a list of everything, I don't want to ruin it for anyone.  
> This isn't edited. I just wrote and am now posting it because I want to do _something_.

Peter Parker found Tony in the kitchen. It wasn’t an unusual occurrence, but there was something off. He could feel it. Granted, something _had_ been off with the man since he had come back from Siberia. He had gotten better, slightly. Things seemed to have been going better. He smiled more, he laughed more and he looked healthier, even if he had taken to wearing another arc reactor.

This was different.

Peter chose his steps carefully, making sure not to sneak up too much. There was a rigidness to Tony’s shoulders that gave Peter second-hand anxiety. The man wasn’t shaking though. He stood still, his hand grasping onto the table with such strength.

There was a broken glass beside his feet.

Peter wondered just how one man could show so much fear through his body without even _moving_. Perhaps it was the stillness around him, or even the unearthly silence. Tony was _never_ silent.

“Friday, is everything ok?” Peter asked hesitantly, unsure if he should move closer. Not everyone reacted to someone touching them well. Tony Stark’s whole ‘don’t hand me things’ was well known to anyone with media access.

Peter’s voice had pulled Tony back into himself. The teen watched as the man spun to face him, the lingering wide, terrified eyes something that Peter knew he wouldn’t forget anytime soon.

“ _Peter_.”

That single word, Peter’s own name sent a shiver down his spine. The weight that Tony had put around it, the raw emotion in it was _a lot_. If Peter didn’t know any better, he would have thought Tony was just seeing him again for the first time in a long time. That Tony had seen a ghost right before him with Peter’s face.

Three strides were all it took before Tony was pulling Peter into an embrace. Still in shock, Peter didn’t know what to do. Slowly, he raised his arms and returned the embrace, finally feeling the movement he had expected. He felt Tony’s body shake, the type of uncontrollable ones that didn’t – _wouldn’t_ stop.

“It’s ok,” Peter tried to soothe, an automatic response to someone clearly in distress around him.

“ _You’re alive_.” The words were so soft that Peter almost missed them. He almost missed the relief in the words, the pain, the anguish.

“Of course I am Mr. Stark,” Peter tried to joke. Comedic relief, both of them turned to it in times of unease. It was one of the things they had bonded over. “I’m too stubborn to die.” Only the chuckle Peter had expected didn’t come. There was a shaky exhale, an uncomfortable silence and Tony tightening his hold. No laughter.

They stayed where they stood for what felt like hours. Peter only growing more worried and having to blink back his own tears as Tony continued to repeat that he was alive. It shouldn’t have hurt him, but the emotion in Tony’s voice was enough to make Peter consider what might happen if he died. Clearly, it would hurt Tony, the man was distraught at the thought of it. It felt real. At some point, the whispered reassurances that Tony was telling himself felt like something Peter _needed_ to hear. If Tony had thought with such certainty that Peter was dead, then what had happened? Nightmares never lasted that long, and Peter knew that for sure. Even memories faded quicker than this seemed to.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter tried again, squeezing his eyes shut when his voice shook. Surely the comforter was meant to stay calm, he was doing a horrible job. “I’m here, _you’re_ here. Everything is alright. We were working on the prosthetics, remember? We got lost and when May called, you said I could stay here. She protested but you promised to drop me off personally so she could talk to you. Friday made you try a deep-fried Oreo, because she thought it sounded interesting. We have different opinions on it because you thought it was disgusting but it really wasn’t. I needed a drink afterwards but it was nice, you know. Then we called it a night, or you did at least, because Spider-Kid’s need their sleep. Remember?” Peter didn’t know if his rambling was helpful. He knew that Friday would remind Tony of the day and what was happening around him when things got a little overwhelming, it happened a lot at the start. Peter was normally asked to leave the room for a while when that happened, but he just hoped that he hadn’t missed anything. Maybe he was meant to sit him down, get him something to drink.

“They were horrible,” Tony’s voice came weakly. It was quiet, barely a whisper but to Peter, it felt like the world.

There was another beat of silence where Tony’s grip on Peter tightened, and then weakened, before he tightened it again.

“I’m sorry kid,” Tony sighed. He let go of Peter, stepping back and running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know what happened there.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah – not really,” Tony admitted. “Friday, do me a favour and see if Dr. Strange still has a contactable number. I – Stephen, I think it was, Stephen Strange, previously a neurosurgeon. We considered him for project White Wolf for the cats.”

“On it Boss.”

Peter wasn’t sure if the pause before Friday’s response was evidence of her worry, but he wanted to believe it.

“Why do you want to contact him? Are you still working with –”

“I just want to fact check a few things,” Tony said, stopping Peter from saying the man’s name. As much as Tony didn’t hold things against him, it still hurt to know that T'Challa had granted sanctuary to the others and had been there and not checked on Tony after that fight. Even so, Tony had worked with him, finding some of the world’s best brain people to help them understand and try to fix Bucky Barnes.

“Do – do you want to talk about it?” Peter asked, unsure in his own offer. Tony had never spoken about his personal issues with Peter, and he doubted that he would start now.

“Just – if something happens – if – just promise me that you’ll stay safe. Don’t jump out of busses and definitely don’t go into space,” Tony said, the words quiet and that emotion returning to his voice. “I don’t know if it was a premonition or someone messing with my head again, but I can’t risk assuming.”

“Ok. I’ll stay safe,” Peter promised, wanting to defuse the tension that had suddenly filled the room. He would do his absolute best to keep that promise, even if it was just for Tony's sake. He didn't want to cause anything even close to what he had just seen.

**Author's Note:**

> I am eagerly awaiting all the fluff stories because I'm just left a little numb after that ending. How dare they do me like that, I thought my baby was safe but NOPE! I think the more I think about it, the more upset and hurt I get that Tony was left virtually alone, yet again.
> 
> Anyhow, if you want to ramble about Tony-pain, then feel free to talk to me, either here or on Tumblr (shameless self-promotion because no one I talk to has seen the film yet and I am a mess); http://themusiclover19.tumblr.com/


End file.
